Forgotten Memories (The Curse of The Nine Demon Gates)
by LucyH.Dragneel
Summary: It occurred when they had nearly defeated the Dark Guild Tartarus, (If you're reading the manga, this arc is still ongoing. I just made an advance move where they had finally defeated Tartarus.)but the Nine Demon Gates of Zeref had cast a spell on them that took their memories and transported them into our world, does bringing the Demons too! Will they survive or all die? NaLu! 3
1. Prologue

_**A/N(Authors Note):  
Hello there, whoever is reading this story! This is my first fanfiction story. Please review and review and review! xD By the way, I'll be using first person POV(Point of View) on Chapter 1 so please tell me if I'm better off with the third or first. ^_^**_

_***WARNING!:  
**__**If you don't want spoilers from the characters of the Tartarus arc, leave immediately and come back later when you finished reading the latest chapter of the manga.**_

_***DISCLAIMER:  
**__**I do not own Fairy Tail! I do want it to be mine but it wouldn't be as good as it is right now if I have. LOL.**_

* * *

Forgotten Memories (The Curse of The Nine Demon Gates)

Prologue:

"Give up now Demon King or should I say, Mard Geer. You and the Nine Demon Gates are already defeated. Surrender now and we'll give you mercy." Makarov stated with both hands on his back.

The Celestial Spirit King has finally defeated Mard Geer resulting for the Fairy Tail guild members to return to their normal form from being a part of the Plutogrim. Fairy Tail defeated all the Five Demon Gates remaining, including Neo Minerva.

"Why won't you just kill us?!" Mard Geer hissed, exasperation written all over his face.

Makarov glared at him and simply said, "We're not killers, Mard Geer. You know that." Mard Geer stared at him, skepticism were obvious on his face. Makarov pushed aside that fact and continued. "The officials will be heading to this place now inspecting us from what happened here. They will be placing all of you where you cannot use your curse magics." He finished and then something flashed through his mind, making him flinch.

Erza asked in confusion, "What is it master?"

"O-our guild! Our guild was bombarded!" Tears suddenly started to roll down his cheeks as he remembered the destroyed guild. He then glared at the Dark Guild Tartaros that were looking at him in awe, not expecting the sudden break down of the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov. "You..." He gritted his teeth, rage boiling inside of him. "I changed my mind! I'm going to kill all of you!" He snap and instantly became humongous, tranforming into his Titan form.

"Master, calm down. As you said, we're not killers and they are already going to have their punishment from the Magic Council when the townspeople finally has the chance to ellect the new Magic Council members." Mirajane, knowing as the more patient one, made her move and tried to calm him down. "Besides, I think they're going to have a very heavy punishment for killing the Magic Council members and trying to erase all the magic of Earthland." She said a matter of fact and smiled warmly.

"You're right, Mira-san. I would've killed them if you hadn't reminded me." He smiled, finally returning to his jolly self.

"We're not going to let you!" Kyouka, one of the Nine Demon Gates said, barely standing due to the damages she gained from her previous battle. "Nine Demon Gates of Zeref! Stand up, we're going to cast One of The Restricted Curses." She ordered.

"One of The Restricted Curses?" Gray wondered. "What the hell is that?" He wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"One of The Restricted Curses my face! If you're still up, let's have a rematch. The rest of the guild can rest. I'm going to take care of all of you!" Natsu smirked arrogantly as always and fist pumped.

Lucy rolled her eyes and face-palmed at Natsu. "One of The Restricted Curses? What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "In your state, I don't think you can still perform a spell." She looked at them knowingly.

Jackal tried to stand up. "Yeah, Kyouka." He put his hand on his knees as he tried to gain his composure. "She's right."

Kyouka just smirked. "That's why I'm asking all of you to stand up. We're going to use our remaining curses to cast the curse." By that, the Nine Demon Gates rose from the ground. Kyouka looked at Mard Geer. "Demon King, we're going to perform the curse. You shall continue our dream to reunite with Zeref, no matter what, revive master and kill all human beings." She stared at him as if asking him desperately. He nodded.

"Whatever that spell is, we're not going to let you cast it!" Makarov hissed. "Fairies, stop them!" He yelled as he transform back to his Titan form.

The Fairies tried to stop them from casting the curse but Silver trapped them in an ice shell preventing them from moving any nearer to them. He smirked. "We're not going to let you ruin our last resort."

Gray tried to absorb the ice but the ice gets more and more thick. Gray didn't give up and continued to absorb the ice but it wouldn't budge. "Damn! My magic power is getting drained from time to time I try to absorb this damn ice!" He complained. "Screw you, Silver!"

Natsu tried to melt the ice but he couldn't. It wasn't an ordinary ice. Besides, their magic is weakened because of their last battle with the Demons.

"Silver, can you hold on a bit longer?" Kyouka asked. He raised an eyebrow. "I just want to explain how the curse will work after this." She laughed.

"Fine. Just make it fast." He evilly smirked.

"First, fairies, you're going to be sent to a world like Edolas, a world with no magic but a lot more different. They've been living their life without magic right from the start when their world was created. So they're already used to it." She smiled sweetly, but you can see a hint of evil in her eyes. "You can still use magic, of course, because your body is a living thing that can produce magic on their own, BUT sorry for you because you're going to lose your memories." She laughed, a sinister one. "Your memories will be replaced by people who are already dead." The fairies narrowed their eyes in disbelief. Before Kyouka can continue her explanation about the curse, Erza interrupted.

"And what will you gain by doing that?" Erza hissed. She was furious. She was trying to break the ice, reequipping again and again when it doesn't work.

Kyouka smiled sweetly at Erza, making her more furious than she already are, does making her guild mates afraid of Erza. "Well, Demon King can finally do his job without you, pesky fairies trying to interfere with our business." She snapped. "Oh, and did I mentioned the reason why this curse is restricted?" She raised an eyebrow while smiling. "It's because when we cast this spell, we'll be sending ourselves to that world to. But unlike you, we will still have our memories and we can still use our curses and by that, we will hunt you down one by one. We will be your predators and you will be our preys," She laughed and smiled evilly. "Does hitting two birds with one stone!"

Lucy covered her mouth, '_She's __insane!' _She thought to herself. Natsu was going berserk. He can't let this happen! But he just couldn't do anything. He was kicking, punching, emitting fire from his mouth but it won't break nor melt. It was all useless and it was driving him crazy.

Jackal laughed at the pathetic scene he's watching. The Celestial Spirit Mage that defeated him when she cast the spell 'Urano Metiora' and the one, who summoned the Celestial Spirit King that brought the Demon King down, was in extreme agony that he couldn't help but to laugh at her.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. I was just in the first part of the curse." Kyouka said with her hands on her hips, remembering that Erza cut her words awhile ago. "Second, we will be leaving those Exeeds' memories. But remember little cats, you can't just tell them about this world. Why? Because there are always a proper way to lift a curse and when you do it the wrong way, the curse will remain forever. So be careful not to slip." She giggled. "Third, there will be flashes of memories that you'll remember. The only way to lift the curse was for all of you to reunite as group, and create your own bond all over again, but sadly, you won't be able to remember everyone's faces. Impossible, right? That's how this curse is so hard to lift." She smirked before continuing. "But I'll repeat, the only way to lift this curse is to reunite as a GROUP," She emphasized the word 'group'. "If not, the curse will never be lifted. What happens if I kill even a single one of you? You're all doomed!" She smirked.

"Kyouka, you're revealing too much…" Jackal grumbled and heaved a sigh of irritation.

"I don't care. Even if they're memories return back to their stupid heads, and remember the way to lift the curse, it's useless if someone died." She stated, still looking at them with her vicious eyes. "The most complicated problem here is, they won't be able to remember everyone's faces anyway, does making the curse impossible to lift. But don't worry, we're leaving some other members of your guild because of our lack of power. But it's irrelevant now, anyway." She gave them her signature evil smile.

She started writing something in the air and two giant curse circles appeared below and above the fairies. They were similar to magic circles but were different in a way because it was emitting dark auras. The other members of the Nine Demon Gates stood up and they all performed a chant and lifted their hands in the air, all pointing to the two giant curse circles.

The curse circles disappeared and a huge black hole suddenly appeared from above and started to lift and suck the fairies from the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she reached for Natsu's hand. Tears were streaming down her cheeks that were also being sucked up. She doesn't want to forget everything about this world; about fairy tail and she especially doesn't want to forget everything about Natsu. It was obvious that it is because she loves him but Natsu was just so oblivious of what she feel. She was slowly being sucked by the black hole but Natsu tightly held her hand.

"Lucy!" He yelled. "Please, don't let go!" They held hands as Natsu grabbed an ice pillar to resist him from being sucked up to a different world.

'_Don't let go!'_ Natsu said to the ice pillar in his head as if it was alive.

The ice pillar suddenly disappeared from his tight grip, making his worst nightmare happen and they were both slowly being suck by the huge black hole.

'_Is this the fall of us, Fairies?'_ The thought brought dread and sorrow to Lucy's heart that was all clear on her face as more tears started brimming and falling from her eyes.

Natsu, noticing the look on Lucy's face, pulled her right hand with his and placed it on his right chest where his heart was located. His heart was beating so fast, his left hand was hugging her waist and their faces were inches apart as the black hole continued to suck them.

"Lucy, this is not the end. We're going to lift this curse no matter what. _We are Fairy Tail! We're from the guild that doesn't know when to stop! We won't survive unless we keep running!_" He said, a huge smile that was filled with hope was shown on his face.

Lucy smiled and nodded. She then suddenly realized their awkward position. She blushed when a thought flashed through her mind. She gathered all her strength and courage, looking up to Natsu. "Ummm, Natsu… did I ever told you that I love you?" She tightened her grip on Natsu's hand.

Natsu's eyes grew wide and on the spur of the moment, tears started to fall from his eyes. He was crying. _'Natsu's crying?!'_ Lucy thought.

"Why?" She asked worriedly. "Hey, Natsu. Why are you-" Her words were cut by Natsu when his warm and soft lips crashed onto hers.

Natsu pulled off. "Lucy, I… I love you too! I just couldn't find the courage to tell you." He confessed. "I'm so sorry I confessed to you in this kind of situation, Lucy. In a time like this where any seconds now, we're going to forget each other." He smiled sadly, disappointed to his self. "But Lucy, even though my beautiful and precious memories of you will be lost, my feelings for you will never change, never, no matter what." He ensured her.

Lucy didn't hesitate and grabbed him for another kiss. They kissed. But this time, it was more intimate. "Me too, Natsu. Me too." She said with a smile finally forming on her lips. In just seconds, all the dread and sorrow that was in her heart vanished.

"Whoa, whoa! That's nice flame-brain, finally having the courage to confess." Gray praised with a thumbs-up.

"A very sweet scene, indeed." Erza, on his right side said while eating her strawberry cake.

Lucy looked up. "Eeeh?! You're all still here?!" They were all above them. Fairy Tail, and also the new Crime Sorciere?! Lucy and Natsu blushed furiously and then noticed the strawberry cake Erza was eating. "And Erza, where did you get that?" She asked but shrugged it off. She knew that Erza hides her strawberry cakes in a place they don't know just to prevent them from eating them. She's exaggerating!

"I'm so proud of you! Lucy-chan!" Wendy exclaimed with her hands clutching onto one another. Lucy looked away and didn't say anything more much to her embarrassment.

"Scratched that, Why are you all still here? We thought you were all already sucked up by this damn black hole!" Natsu said, hiding his embarrassment.

"Well, it seems like the power of the Nine Demon Gates were not powerful enough to cast the spell so this giant black hole needs to gather magic power from our world. It's now mixed with curse and magic power." She stopped before continuing. "It lifted us from the ground and will suck us up when it finally gain the enough magic power for the curse." She looked at Natsu like she was reading his mind. "Don't dare to use your magic, Natsu. As I said, it's sucking up magic power so if you use your magic near it, it will drain your magic power and leave you unconscious, like what the Eclipse Gate did to you." She made a halt to end her explanation.

"Aye!" Happy said while eating his fish.

"Happy! Why are you eating a fish in a time like this?!" She grabbed the fish from Happy's tiny hands and tossed it over to Panther Lily. "Remember that we're the only one who will not lose our memories so you should be responsible!" She snapped.

"But I highly doubt it that Happy will not slip the details and get us all screwed." Lucy teased Happy like what she always do.

"Natsu! Lucy's being mean to me! She's a meanie!" The cat cried.

Natsu patted Lucy's head and smiled. "Don't worry, Happy won't slip." He ensured her and she blushed.

A sudden dark light came from the black hole and they knew that it's about time. Their guild master Makarov, raised his hands in the air. His index finger pointing up and his thumb pointed sideways, his palm facing back and the other side on the front.

"Farewell, Fairies! Even if we were miles apart, I will still be looking up to you!" He shouted.

Lucy did the same hand gesture and smiled, followed by the other Fairies.

'_It's not the end. Even if we fall, we will still rise and fight again. After all, we are Wizards of Fairy Tail.'_ That was Lucy's last thought as the dark light engulfed the Fairies and the independent guild, Crime Sorciere.

* * *

_**AGAIN. PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD EVEN IF IT'S A NEGATIVE OR A POSITIVE ONE!**_

_**With Love,**_


	2. Chapter One

**_Please tell me where I'm good at before I start typing the second chapter! You can send me a private message or just post it on the review board! Thanks! By the way, I also have a wattpad account. You can check it out if you want, just send me a private message. XD_**

**_*DISCLAIMER:  
_****_I do not own Fairy Tail, I do wish though. :3_**

**_Here you go!_**

* * *

**Forgotten Memories (The Curse of The Nine Demon Gates)**

**Chapter One**

[_Lucy Heartfilia_]

"_Yhurr ah naiz bhurrsonn. (You're a nice person.)" The pink-haired guy with slightly pointy eyes said. He was rampaging __like a pig on his food while I was seating on the opposite side of the table in front of him._

"_Yhup, yhup. (Yup, yup.)" A cat with blue fur said while munching its fish. Blue fur? That's odd. Most of all, it can talk?! Does something like it even exist?_

"_Ah, ha ha… You are - and -, right?" I asked. Wait, what are their names again? It's like the sound from my mouth was muted and I didn't hear what me, myself said and it's like something was blocking my mind from remembering them._

_Pieces of foods were splashing all over the place. A piece of food landed on my blonde hair._

"_I understand you, so just eat slowly." I gulped. "Or things will keep splashing all over the place." I whispered. I think I'll have to take a fresh bath later._

"_That Salamander guy was using magic called charm. It's a magic that attracts people's heart to its caster." I stop and smiled before continuing. "Though, thanks to you guys jumping in, charm on me wore off." I concluded._

_Magic? Charm? Caster? What the hell am I saying and what the hell is happening here?_

"_I zee…"He said then continued eating._

"_I may look like this, but I'm a mage too." I said with a cheerful voice. "I'm not a member of any guild yet, though. I want to get into one in the most popular guilds! It'll surely be wonderful! You wouldn't be considered a full-fledged mage if you're not in a guild." Guild? What's a guild? "Ah, sorry! You wouldn't understand a story from the world of mages, would you?" Just what the hell am I saying?_

"_But I'll surely join that guild. I bet I can get many big jobs there." I smiled._

"_I… I see." The pink-haired guy said, meat still hanging on his mouth. Gross!_

"_You talk a lot." The blue cat said, finished with his food. Talk a lot? As far as I remember, I'm a shy person. I don't talk a lot, just in this, in this… dream?_

_The surroundings suddenly became blurry and a new different surrounding appeared before me. I was in a ship, I was fooled by a man called Salamander then the pink-haired guy came to rescue me, saying he's the real Salamander. He defeated the man in battle. The pink-haired boy was strong and fire was appearing all over his body yet he isn't burning, while the blue cat can fly! The military came and we ran._

"_You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" He asked while we were running away from the military. Fairy Tail? Is that the guild I was talking about?_

"_Then come with me!" He exclaimed with a very warm smile. That smile, it made my heart skip a beat. Who is this guy? It felt like I have known him before._

"_Okay!" I exclaimed and we ran away with happy smiles shown on our faces. Their smiles are very heart warming. Do I know them? Is this really a dream? Or perhaps it's a memory?_

_The surroundings became blurry again. Their faces started disappearing from my view._

"_No! Natsu! Happy!" My voice halted. Natsu? Happy? Yeah, right. The curse! It's eating me! "Stop!" I screamed from the top of my lungs but it won't work, it's still engulfing me. The darkness engulfed me until I was left in the dark. Everything was black and the only light is the spotlight that's centering me._

"_No! Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Natsu, everyone! Come back, please don't go!" I cried. I cried and cried until someone spoke._

"_What are you saying? Who's Natsu? Who are you talking about everyone? Who are they? I don't know them. __**You,**__ don't know them." I looked up and saw myself, standing in front of me with a questioning look. I looked at her, bewildered then a sudden thought hit me._

"_No! You're just fooling me! You're not me! I know them! They're my friends!" I squealed._

"_No, they're not. Forget about all of them. Stop fighting back, it'll give you the peace of mind." She smiled._

"_Aaah!" My head started to hurt. 'Please, don't forget! Don't, please don't.' I whispered then closed my eyes._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. The tears are still fogging my vision. I wiped it off. I sat in an upright position and scanned the room. I wasn't in that dark place anymore but in a room.

Wait. I can still remember! I can still remember Natsu and everyone! I didn't forget about Fairy Tail! The spell didn't work! The spell didn't- I winced as a sudden pain shot through my head. Images of everyone started to disappear. I held my head with both of my hands as I straggled to fight back, but to no avail.

"No! Natsu! Don't!" I yelled.

The pain started vanishing from my head and I let my hands fall on my lap. "Natsu…" I said, almost a whisper. "Who's Natsu? Am I supposed to know him?" I halted.

"What am I saying again? What name is that? And the guy from my dream, who is he? That pink-haired boy, who is- What color is his hair again?" It felt like something from me was taken. Something is missing. I shrugged.

I stood up from my bed and walked to my desk while wiping away the traces of tears on my face. Why am I crying, anyway? I shrugged it off and sat on my desk. I grabbed a pen and paper then started writing the details from my dream and to my surprise, everything was black and white and the faces of the boy and cat were blurry.

I don't really write stories but I decided to write something else besides from what occurred in my dream. I checked the date from the calendar in front of my desk. Sunday, huh? The first day of school is starting on Monday, I almost forgot. I looked at the clock beside the cup of pens that sat on my desk and checked the time. 1:04 pm?

I abruptly stood up from my chair and hurried downstairs. I missed lunch! When I got there, all that's left was a piece of omelet. "Oh, no. not again! I won't eat omelet for lunch, _again_!" I complained.

"I'm really sorry, dear but it's all that's left. Your little brother ate half of your food." She said meekly. "It seems like he really liked the food." She said happily.

I rolled my eyes. "Half of it? More like _most_ of it, leaving a single omelet on my plate." I whined, pouting. That little brat always wants everything for himself.

"Sorry, I just can't resist that cute face of his." She giggled. "Anyway, just go and eat something on a restaurant." She said and handed me money.

"Oh, that isn't a bad idea at all." My lips twitch into a smile and I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and ran outside the house but returned when I forgot that I'm still on my pajamas.

I scanned myself for awhile before stepping out of the house. I was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt, a blue shorts and a pair of white sandals. I don't wear revealing clothes so I burrowed these clothes from my mom and she was astonished. I usually wear t-shirts and jeans. I don't really know why but I just felt like wearing something like this.

* * *

I ride a taxi to the mall then ordered a fried chicken for my lunch when I arrived on a restaurant. I scanned the room for an unoccupied table but there's none. I turned to the lone lady with long, straight scarlet red hair and a pair of brown eyes, eating on the table on my right. She's wearing a Heart Kreuz brand white shirt with blue prints and a blue above the knee skirt She's eating her strawberry cake with so much finesse and delicacy with her fork.

I sighed. I guess I have no choice. Well, she looks nice anyway, and she's beautiful! No, that's an understatement, she's beyond beautiful. I'm not jealous, really. Besides, I'm cute. Oh, my gosh! I'm becoming arrogant! As I said earlier, I'm a shy person. I shrugged.

I walked to her, carrying my food on a tray. "Uhmm, excuse me? Do you mind? There's no more table left, so…" My hands fidgeted on the tray I'm carrying as I asked her for permission.

"I don't mind. You can eat with me." She smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled brightly as I sat quietly on the chair in front of her. "So, what's your name? Are you a model? You look really beautiful." I inquired as I began eating my food.

"Thanks. I think you're cute. I'm Erza, and you are?" She asked as she lends her right hand for a handshake. I blushed at her compliment.

"Stop fluttering me! By the way, I'm Lucy." I shook her right hand and continued eating.

There was a moment of silence as we eat but she suddenly cut it.

"I don't eat strawberry cakes." She muttered, all of a sudden.

"H-huh?" I asked, bewildered. "But why are you-?"

"I don't know." She interrupted. "I just felt like it." She shrugged.

A thought hit me in the head. "Well, I don't blame you." I smiled. "I suddenly started to write stories, wear thin and slightly revealing clothes and I was becoming arrogant about my appearance since I woke up. When I asked myself why, well, I just felt like it." I shrugged. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"That's odd. It also started since I woke up." She sighed. "Well, it must be just a mere coincidence. There's no way it's related in a way." She halted then started eating.

I looked at her then smiled. "Yeah, you're right. There's definitely no way it's connected somehow." I darted my gaze at her strawberry cake. "By the way, you just started liking strawberry cake, right? So, how was it?" I asked.

"Well, delicious is an understatement." She said, smiling.

"Understatement? Well, if that's the case, mind if I take a bite?" I asked.

I draw my fork to her cake but before my fork was almost, _almost _near her cake, my fork was suddenly hit by a fork, and then it flew and landed, _stuck _on the tiled floor. S-she's strong.

"No!" She hissed.

I looked up to her. "J-just a l-little piece." I said, stuttering.

She pointed the fork at my face. I winced. "I won't let you steal my cake!" She spat, glaring at me with those fiery pair of brown eyes.

I gulped. She's a devil! "O-okay." She smiled then sat back, once again enjoying her cake.

"Sorry about that." I apologized to the people staring at us with wide eyes.

I turned back to Erza, inhaled deeply and heaved a sigh of relief. For a moment there, I thought she was going to kill me! I thought I was going to die!

'_Never _ever asked Erza about her strawberry cake.' I took note on my mind.

A strange feeling suddenly lingered momentarily on my chest. My eyes narrowed in shock.

"Uhhhm, Erza?" She replied with a 'hmmm?' and I proceeded. "Have I… met you before?" I asked.

She looked at me, bemused. I shrugged. "Never mind. That can't be poss-"

"Well, to answer your question, a moment earlier, I thought I knew you. But that would definitely be impossible." She giggled.

"Weird." I giggled and continued eating.

* * *

We have already finished eating and now heading back home. It was fun talking to her. It was like we've known each other for a long time. And every time I stay silent and step right into my trance, all the weird things that's happening to me since I wake up seems to come back automatically and Erza will have to frequently shake me every time and ask me if I'm okay and I'll just reply 'I'm sorry, don't mind me.' all the time.

She stopped right on her tracks and turned to me.

"I have to go now. I have something else to do." She dismissed, still wearing her beautiful smile.

"Oh, yeah. By the way, it's really nice meeting you." I exclaimed. "I really want to hang out with you more, but I think this is goodbye. May we meet again sometime!" I smiled happily. It was a great day after all.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again. It's a small world, after all, or maybe we can go and meet again on that restaurant." She turned to the sky then looked back at me. "Goodbye, Lucy." She bid her farewell then turned her back.

"Goodbye, Erza!" I shouted while waving my right hand even though she already has her back on me. She waved back her left hand and continued walking.

I gaze at the road I'm going to walk on. I'm planning on walking back to our house instead of riding back again. I need to stretch my bones for a while.

I smiled, and then started walking across the road. I turned my attention to my right hand as I suddenly noticed a flash of pink color. My walking halted as my eyes narrowed in utter surprise.

There's a tattoo on my hand! It was in a shade of light pink. The pink figure has a birdlike head and has two spiky locks of hair. It also has two spiky wings, a sharp tail and has one visible foot.

I was shocked. I didn't remember having a tattoo before. And this is definitely not here when I was still in the restaurant with Erza! What the hell?!

"Watch out!" Someone shouted out of nowhere and tackled me off the road I was crossing.

I screamed and closed my eyes in a surprised reflex.

"God! You nearly died! Are you alright?" The guy asked. I can feel his harsh breathing because of our closure.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." I said, opening my eyes in the process.

I scanned his face as he offered me his hand, panting. I accepted it and stood up with his help. He has raven hair color, the same with his eyes. My gaze rolled down on his bare chest. He looks hot because of his toned and muscular body.

Toned and muscular body…

Toned and muscular body…

T-toned and m-muscular body…

"P-pervert!" I squealed and started hitting him with my pink bag. He covered his face with his hands for defense.

I thought he's a decent guy for helping me before I got bumped by that car but he's definitely not! He just wants my body! My body! My gorgeous, hot and sexy body! I know that I'm cute and definitely hot that I know boys can't resist me but I'm definitely not going to let him touch me!

"I-I'm not a p-pervert!" He protested but I didn't stop hitting him.

"Then what should I call you?! An etchi? A chikan? A hentai?! A rapist?!" I yelled, glaring at him and hitting him with all my might.

He quickly grabbed my bag and tossed it on the ground. He held my wrist with both of his hand, stopping me from doing any further damage to him.

"I said I'm not a pervert!" He growled.

I tried to calm myself and I did. "Then why are you _only _on your boxers?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

He looked at me, confuse then turned his gaze down on his bare chest. His eyes narrowed in surprise and then suddenly let go of my hands.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Don't tell me you just noticed?" I asked in utter disbelief.

He started looking for his clothes, looking down. "I-it's just a new habit!" He blurted out.

He quickly changed back on his clothes and turned to me.

"A-a h-habit?" I asked then started laughing, holding my stomach in the process. He nodded. I can't help it, it's just so funny! No, it's hilarious! "A-a s-stripping habit?!" I questioned much like a statement.

"H-hey! Stop laughing! I knew it; you're just like all of them, calling me a pervert!" He said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

I wiped the tears that rolled down from my eyes. "What do you-?"

Just before I start to ask him what he meant by that, the answer came unexpectedly.

"That's the guy, that's the guy! He tried to touch me! Dad, get him!" An old and ugly woman yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

She's with a very big, muscular man with a bulky body that will surely scare you if you encountered him. The difference between him and this guy in front of me was obvious. This guy's HOT and that man's SCARY!

I mentally slapped my face and turned to the guy in front of me who now has a pale face.

"R-run!" He shouted and started to drag me by my right hand.

* * *

When we finally got away, we sat on a bench near a lake in the park. We were heavily panting due to our previous escape from the big, bulky man. I started laughing and he also did. It was a fun experience! Being chase by someone like a monster! By the look on his face, it seems like he wanted to kill us!

"T-that was fun!" I exclaimed, finally having back my breath while wiping the tears off my eyes.

"It sure was!" He said then smiled. "What's your name?"

"It's Lucy. Yours?" I inquired, lending my hand for a handshake.

"That's a beautiful name. Mine's Gray." He introduced then accepted my hand in response.

"Thanks." I said then blushed. "Gray, you're clothes." I looked down.

His eyes widened in shock and wore back his clothes. Is it really a habit or he's doing it on purpose? I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" He frowned.

"I'm just wondering, is that really a habit of yours?"

He hesitated before answering. "Well, yes I think it is. It just started this morning." He said, in deep thought.

My mouth hanged open and my mind traveled back on my previous trance. Just like Erza and me? So, we're not just the only one? Did he also have this mark on my hand that suddenly appeared somewhere on his body?

"Hey, Lucy!"

"Lucy!" I was dragged out of my trance by Gray, shaking me. "What's wrong? You suddenly looked the same when you stopped walking and nearly got bumped by the car, just like awhile ago." He said, sounding concerned.

"I'm sorry. Don't mind me." I gazed at him, bewildered. "By the way, did you really try to touch that old woman?" I asked, mockingly.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "No! Of course not! I wouldn't! You said it yourself, I wouldn't touch an old woman." He grunted.

"So... you'll touch her if she's not?" I smiled slyly.

He flinched. "No! I. AM. NOT. A. PERVERT!" He yelled.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, mischievously. He glared at me and I laughed. "Fine, fine. I got it." I smiled then stood up from the bench. "Gray, I'm sorry. I got to go now, it's getting dark." I slipped my bag on my shoulder and started walking. "Bye, Gray!" I shouted waving my right hand.

"Yeah, bye! Be careful not to get bumped by a car! You nearly died, you know?" He snickered.

"Yeah! Thanks again for saving me and please, get rid of that disgusting habit of yours! You also nearly died, you know?" I giggled. I was talking about the big bulky man that chased after us.

* * *

"Mom! Sorry, I'm late!" I shouted from downstairs but didn't hear a reply.

"I guess they're already sleeping. Can't blame them, it's already 10 in the evening." I whispered to myself.

I headed towards the kitchen and looked for food. I frowned. Another omelet? I guess I don't have a choice. I shrugged then started digging on my food. I headed to my room when I'm finished eating. I closed the door quietly behind me and walked to my bed.

"Waaaaaah! It's been a long day! And tomorrow's the first day of school, so I have to go to sleep now!" I slammed my body on my comfy bed then I felt something hard under me. "What's this?" I asked myself as tiny gold lights shimmer from it. The light was reflected from the moon that was visible on my transparent window.

I turned on the lights and scanned the things I got from my bed. The first thing was a whip with a heart-shaped end and the other one was a golden key holder that has ten gold keys but the other one was broken and five silver keys. The golden keys have the signs of the Zodiac, much like the different astronomical constellations on them. The first one has the Leo constellation; the second was the Taurus and the others I don't know. I tossed the whip on my desk and carried the keys to my bed.

"Just what is happening and where did this came from?" I asked myself and laid my back on my bed.

I curled up like a baby and placed the keys on my chest and I felt the warm sensation burning inside of me...

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed it! I finished this in three nights, I hope it's good. ^_^_

_Please review, review, review and REVIEW! I'm naughty, I know. LOL._

_Natsu will be on the next chapter! Or not? Maybe the others first? Then Natsu will be the last one? I'm not yet sure! You can give me some advice, I'll be grateful to know them _

_With Love,_


End file.
